Awry
by Ritsuka Yuki
Summary: After passing some rather dirty notes in algebra II class to pass the time, Stan and Kyle look forward to the weekend and spending some quality time together. When Kenny wants to get involved the hard way, the boys' bonds and trust might be on the line.
1. Tease

Awry

By: Ritsuka Yuki

**Author's Notes:** Hiya! Er, this is my first South Park fanfiction. Yeah, I blame my friend Tweek for getting me back into a mad obsession with this show. I mean, I liked it before yeah, but she's got me fangirling over it now. What the hell? Anyways, hope you like it. Characters might be OOC slightly, but hey- it's hard haha.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own South Park- it is reserved to Trey Parker, and Matt Stone. I am getting no profit from this story.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Tease**

High school- supposedly the best four years of a teen's life. It's the time when teens found their identity, found what teens wanted to be after they graduated and went off to college, it was a time where teens found their true loves and have their share of drama- fun times. High school also can suck major balls, especially when said teens are sitting in a boring class. Yeah, it blows. It was the same in all of the big cities and the same thing goes for the small cities, like South Park.

It was right after study hall class. Kyle, now seventeen and grown-up, was walking down the hallway and clutching an algebra II book at his side. He was frowning. A group of friends walked by and waved- it was Clyde and his gang that still consisted of Craig, Tweek, and Token. They've all grown up too. Stan, Cartman, and Kenny was nowhere in sight yet, but Kyle would see Stan and Cartman in algebra II class soon since they all had that class the same block with the same teacher. Kyle sighed and walked into the class, noticing that Clyde and his gang had already sat down, Wendy was talking to Gregory and Christoph, and some random kids were loudly laughing. The red-head took a seat in the front row and watched the door for Stan and Cartman.

"Hey Jew."

"Hmph."

Cartman walked into class, smugly smiling and taking a seat next to Kyle. He slammed his book down on the desk making it clap loudly. It shut everyone up for a few seconds. Kyle glanced over. Cartman was still the same as her was in elementary school, only taller and older. He was still heavy and mean, racist, and full of himself. No one really cared though since they all figured out by now that it's just his way of gaining attention. "Where's Stan?"

"How the fuck should I know where that fag is?" Cartman replied, lifting his feet and setting them on top of the desk. Kyle scowled. "He's not a fag, fatass." Kyle retorted, his statement being half wrong. Stan recently told everyone he was bisexual... with a heavy male lean. He claimed that he was pretty much through with women and dealing with their drama. When everyone asked him why he wasn't actually gay, Stan said that he was still willing to give women a try, though it would take effort for him to date a girl. In everyone's eyes, he was gay. Cartman got the biggest kick out of it since he finally got a reason to think of a quote-unquote "nickname" for him, which happened to be "fag". Stan was pissed about it of course but paid no attention to it. Kyle was fine with it though since it was good news for him. Since around freshman year (they all were juniors now), Kyle was finding himself attracted to Stan. Sophomore year, Kyle asked Stan out and to much of his surprise, Stan agreed even though the two have been best friends for years. They promised each other that if it didn't work out, then they'd still be cool with each other. "He is too a fag! He's dating you, making you a Jewish fag!" Cartman pointed and laughed, making Kyle blush and bury his head in his arms.

"Hey, shut up fatass." Stan said, setting his books on the empty desk behind Kyle and frowning. "You hang out with us, so that would stereotypically make you a fag too."

"Hey, I'm not a fag! I love me some titties!" Cartman replied, kicking back some more. Kyle looked up from his arms and smiled. "Long time no see."

"Right." Stan looked around and quickly bent down and pecked Kyle's lips before taking his seat behind him. Kyle grunted and hid his face again as the bell for class to start rang. Class hadn't even started and Stan was already teasing him. They both heard Cartman gag and both proceeded to give him the finger. Cartman scoffed and did the same thing. Mr. Harrison, their algebra II teacher, walked into the room frowning as usual. "Alright, everyone settle down and shut up- we have lots of stuff to cover today since we're taking a test in three days." The class groaned with the exception of Wendy, who cheered. This class was going to be really boring. Around ten minutes into class, Kyle looked up from taking notes to see that Stan had threw him a note. He smiled and unfolded it.

_So, what's up sexy? -Stan_

Kyle blushed and scribbled down a reply. His handwriting was so girly- he hated it.

_Nothing much. You? -Kyle_

Folding the paper back, he passed his back, eying the teacher carefully. He felt Stan's hand brush his as he grabbed the paper only making him grunt again. The slightest touch was enough to make him make small noises. Kyle could swear he had sexual frustration. A few seconds later, Stan passed back the paper and Kyle read it.

_Bored. Fucking class is sucks. What are you doing after school? -Stan_

_Nothing as far as I know besides homework. Ike's got a science project that I have to help with. Why? -Kyle_

He passed the paper back, vaguely hearing the teacher talking about how to plot lines in slope-intercept form. Graphing was hard for Kyle so he tried to pay attention, but with Stan passing notes, it was hard. He got it back and blushed heavily when he read the response was.

_Wanna have a make-out session at my house? I haven't kissed you in like a week... -Stan_

_What are you talking about? You kissed me a few minutes ago... -Kyle_

The red-head threw it back, sighing and shivering visibly. Stan knew how to tease him with words, a little too well he might add. He heard Stan sigh and the scribble of a pencil. It was a moment before he got it back.

_That was a peck! I'm talking about a full-on passionate one, you know- the ones that make you dizzy? I know how they get you all hot and bothered hehe. -Stan_

Kyle froze up and swallowed. He was starting to feel that way then which wasn't good since he was wearing his tight, dark green skinny jeans. They were his favorite pair since Stan always was a little more flirtatious with him since he claimed they showed off every bit of Kyle's lower half that drove poor Stan up the wall.

_Would you stop? It's starting to hurt. -Kyle_

He tossed the note behind him before the teacher called out his name. "Kyle!"

"Yes sir?" His head snapped forward.

"Would you tell me what I would have to do to plot this slope-intercept equation?" Mr. Harrison said.

"U-Umm... 3y=6X+9... Well I think that you would have to, um, take the 3y and divide the 3 from everything. That would make it y=2x+3, right?"

Mr. Harrison was quiet before nodding. "Good. Pay attention."

Kyle sighed. He hated doing that. Poor guy was lucky it was an easy problem or else he would have made himself look like an idiot. Stan and Cartman were laughing silently, making Kyle furrow his eyebrows. What the hell was so funny? Whatever. Kyle shrugged and waited for the note to be passed back. It was there a few seconds later.

_You're getting worked up just 'cuz of some words? Damn dude, you've got some stuff to take care of.- Stan_

_What the hell does that mean? -Kyle_

He passed it back and got an answer moments later. Cartman was watching from the corner of his eye, debating on whether to tell on us or what. Mr. Harrison had the habit of reading notes aloud, no matter what the subject was. He didn't censor any of it so when he got a hold of notes, we heard him cuss a lot. Having him read Kyle's and Stan's note would be perfect revenge. He waited for the end of class to do that though so that it would be full of all sorts of embarrassing things. This was going to be sweet.

_Have you not toyed with yourself in a while? Then again, you read those smutty fanfictions all the time and call me up complaining about how hard they made you. I shouldn't be surprised. -Stan_

"The hell?" Kyle asked himself, blushing red and scribbling down something.

_You know I don't masturbate. It's weird. I don't know about you but I can't do it without thinking of weird stuff so I don't. -Kyle_

Stan laughed out loud. Some heads were turned, including the teacher's. "Stan, you mid telling me what is so funny?"

Stan looked up. "...Your fly's down, Mr. Harrison." He said. The teacher looked down and gasped. How in the hell did Stan know that? He just made something up. Mr. Harrison coughed and turned around to fix his pants. "W-Well thank you for telling me..."

"Of course." He replied half-absent as he wrote back to Kyle who started to panic a little. Stan tossed it back.

_What about a couple of weeks ago while you were talking to me on the phone? I remember how you were moaning really quiet so that I wouldn't be able to hear you. You were doing good until you screamed my name as you came. I'm not letting you live that down. -Stan_

Kyle flushed and shifted his feet nervously. He had not wanted to remember that embarrassing memory. He remembered how hard it was to explain to his mom why he yelled like that in the middle of the night. He said that it was because Stan was making fun of him from telling embarrassing childhood stories. She believed him.

_…......Don't remind me. I didn't mean for that to happen anyway. It was your fault for talking dirty... -Kyle_

He quickly threw it behind his back and heard it land on Stan's desk. He wiggled from side to side, feeling antsy.

"GAH! TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" Tweek's sudden voice cried out. Kyle looked up to see that the poor twitchy blond was doing an example on the board. He was never good at doing that, but it seemed that Mr. Harrison got some kind of sick satisfaction from seeing him freak out. The entire class besides Tweek himself knew that. Craig growled and flipped the teacher off, standing from his desk and walking up to the blond. He quickly scribbled the answer down and added "fuck you Mr. Harrison" on the board. Tweek hiccuped and twitched but smiled. When the teacher read the board, he paused and pointed to the door. Craig knew the drill. "Office, I know." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking out of the class. Tweek followed after grabbing his coffee mug. He didn't want to be in that class without Craig. It was too much pressure for him.

The class laughed. It was never really a dull moment with Craig and Tweek around. Looking down at his desk, Kyle noticed the note was there. Swallowing hard, he unfolded it and read what the teasing man behind him had to say.

_You like it when I talk dirty. Even if I just say "I want to fuck you." you get hard. I see you squirming. -Stan_

_You're a fucking bastard. You're getting me frustrated. Stop. -Kyle_

He groaned and passed the paper back to Stan. He wasted no time in replying.

_No. -Stan_

Kyle was about to write before he felt a finger begin tracing around his back. He gasped for breath and sat up straight for a second. A ripple wave shot through his body, making the red-head shiver. Now Stan was touching him? It was a bad idea for Kyle to be sitting in front of him since Stan loved to tickle him. The slightest touches would make Kyle writhe, making Stan smirk. The black-haired male hummed softly and traced circles on Kyle's back, ranging from the exposed skin of his neck to his lower back. He noted that the red-head was hissing and squirming. Stan could feel his pants tighten and it made him wince. Kyle was so cute, so fun to tease, so... so fuckable. It was hard for him not to ravish the boy in the middle of the classroom, but neither him or Kyle was that kind of exhibitionist.

Kyle was mewling softly, noting that he had to keep his voice as low as possible. He looked over at Cartman, who had fallen asleep lucky for him, otherwise, he'd probably be doing or saying something bad or offending. Kyle shook his head and tried to focus on writing a response, but Stan's finger was too distracting.

_You.... You... goddammit Stan, you better fuck me when we get to your house! -Kyle_

He turned and tossed the note at Stan's face, scowling with blood red cheeks. Stan only slightly closed his eyes and smirked.

_Oh, all of a sudden you want me to fuck you, hm? No. -Stan_

Kyle got the note back and yelped. No one noticed.

_N-No?! What do you mean no?! Fuck you dude, that's not funny! You got me all excited for nothing? You suck! -Kyle_

He tossed the note down by Stan's foot, his finger still making him squirm like a worm in his chair. Kyle was feeling a little dizzy which was only slightly odd. He shouldn't be feeling like that. Stan wasn't going to stop though. Glancing at the clock, it read one o'clock. Wow- most of the class was over and there was thirteen minutes left. Great, thirteen minutes of teasing. Kyle wasn't upset about it. In fact, he loved being teased even though it didn't seem like it at times. Stan was happy to oblige to that, tracing his finger down to the red-head's lower back, lifting his shirt a bit to trace along his back. They were both lucky that Cartman was still pretty big- he was blocking the view of the teacher and most of the students. If anyone saw though, they probably wouldn't care.

Kyle gripped the sides of his desk and shook his head giving a low growl. Stan was getting it once he got him alone. Stan knew that too which was a reason he was teasing him in the first place- he loved it when Kyle tried to be the one on top. Stan passed the note back.

_Now you're throwing a fit because I won't fuck you? You really need to handle your own issues dude... but, I guess I can figure something out. You just can't wait for me to be inside you, huh? -Stan_

From the way he was writing, Kyle knew that Stan was smirking. How Stan learned to talk like that was beyond Kyle. He assumed that he learned it from Kenny since he was the perv of the group, but there were probably stuff that he's looked up on the internet or saw on TV. Kyle snorted.

_If I say yes? -Kyle_

About ten seconds passed.

_Then I'll fuck you as soon as we get home. My mom and dad are gone with Shelly in Denver for the weekend. -Stan_

Kyle beamed and scribbled down a reply, crossing his leg to try and hide his obvious arousal.

_Oh fuck yes then! Jesus Christ... -Kyle_

Stan got the note back right as the bell rang. "Don't forget your homework assignment. It's due Monday before the test!" Mr. Harrison called as the kids crowed the door to get out. Stan and Kyle both looked at Cartman, still asleep and shrugged. "Let's leave him." Kyle said.

"Yeah." Stan nodded, glancing down at Kyle's crotch. He smirked. "Damn dude..."

Kyle looked down and squeaked, turning away. "S-Shut up!"

Smiling, Stan brushed past Kyle, running his fingertips across his fly, making the red-head jump. "My house, after school. Love ya."

"Stan!"

The black-haired male was already out the door and out of earshot by the time Kyle called out his name. Cursing, the red-head pulled his backpack onto his back and trudged out the door. He never looked forwards to the end of the school day as much as he was this one. This weekend was going to be fun.

* * *

**Ending Notes:** Arg, this is horrible. That's what I get for starting this at two in the morning. Seriously. Haha! Um, reviews are much loved. I may write another chapter if I get some positive feedback. If not, then I'll work on this a little more and repost it later. Oh, and sorry if there are any mistakes. I looked it over, but not very close- I'll do that when I'm not so tired and in need of sleep. Thanks!


	2. Confusion

**Author's Notes:** Holy shiznets guys! Thanks for the reviews! I didn't know it was that good. _Sniffles._ As promised, here's the second chapter. May or may not be as good as the first, but here's hoping. I did change the summary an the title since I didn't feel it was going to cover the entire story, so check that out. _Sweatdrop. _Annnnnd, there's a major change of pace in this chapter too just as a warning. I only wrote the first chapter to relieve my desire to get rid of that idea that's been haunting me for WEEKS, but since you guys like it and I liked how it came out as well, I'm actually making it a story, so yeah.... this chapter is more story like than the last one. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** South Park is copyright to Matt Stone and Trey Parker. No profit is being made from this story. This chapter has a little non-con in it towards the end. Please don't read if you don't like- I don't want to be yelled at. You've been warned.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Confusion**

School was out, much to Kyle's relief after last block's geology class dragged on. He wasn't interested in catching up with anyone, not yet at any rate. His mind was buzzing about tomorrow. Everything had to be put off until then. He wasn't normally the type of student to NOT do their homework like most teens (making him the top of his class, next to Stan and a few others like Wendy and Gregory) so doing homework was something he enjoyed. This time, however, was different. He loathed having to write a paper on the use of Satire for his honors English class, and the list of vocabulary terms he had to define for art class. He begged to God that he wouldn't have homework, but apparently he wasn't taking requests this weekend. Kyle huffed and slung his bag over his shoulder. He spotted Kenny out of the corner or his eye talking to Bebe. Not that it interested him or anything, but Kyle was wondering if him and her were dating or something- they've been hanging out a lot lately. Shaking his head, he focused his eyes on the exit. Full speed ahead.

"Kyle!"

He paused mid-step and groaned. _No more distractions, please! I just want to get home, do my homework so I won't have to worry about it... _His thoughts reflected his annoyance.

"Kyle!"

He turned. "Yeah?" The red head spotted Bebe. What the hell did she want? Second to Wendy, she was the prettiest girl in school and has only said two or three words to Kyle ever since they've been in school together. He cocked his hip to the side and waited for the blond to approach him. She smiled gently. "Um, hi there."

"Look, not to seem rude or anything, but I'm in a rush to get home."

She raised an eyebrow. "Mm-hm. Well Kenny wanted me to tell you that he wants to see if you were busy later tonight. He said he wants to talk to you about something important."

Kyle blinked. "So... why doesn't he ask me himself?"

Bebe shrugged. "He told me he was in a hurry to get home and asked me to do it for him."

"In a hurry home... Yeah well I'll call him about it later tonight." He gave a curt wave and turned to leave. "Oh," He looked over his shoulder. "You two aren't dating, are you? You've been together a lot late-"

"No no, I'm just someone to talk to," She replied, cutting Kyle off. "He says he likes someone else. Besides, I'm dating Clyde."

"Oh. Go figure." Kyle turned back around and headed for the door out. He was a little annoyed. Was it too much to ask for a distraction-free walk home? Dammit, now his mom was going to be pissed off at him for not leaving and getting home on time. Something was bothering him, about what Bebe said about Kenny. Oh well, he didn't want to prod on it. "I'll just have to sprint half the time..." Kyle said. Since he was on the cross-country team up until last year, it's done his endurance some good, especially those times when Cartman was trying to beat him up. Kyle would dash away, laugh while calling him names, then run up to him and punch him. It was a never ending cycle that always made him smile in some shape or form. Kyle finally managed for leave the school building and took a deep breath of the cool, outside air. He shivered. I was going to be getting a little cooler soon. "Better hurry home..." Kyle softly sighed and was about to sprint when he felt someone grab his wrist and spin him around, pinning him to the wall. He yelped in surprise and squeezed his eyes shut, only to open them after he stopped moving. When he saw who had grabbed them, the red head smiled.

"Boo."

"Stan... You jerk, coulda hurt me..." Kyle's cheeks tinted.

"Hrm, really now...?" Stan replied back, giving Kyle a quick kiss as a few students walked by, staring. He chuckled after pulling away. "You need to keep your guard up. There's lots of people who would love to pick you up an take you home with them..."

"E-Eh? Really?" This was news to Kyle. Was he really that popular? Stan caught onto his slight confusion and licked the tip of his nose. "Yeah... If there were a million of me there would be."

"...Well if there were a million of you, then which Stan would I love most?"

Stan kissed him again, wrapping his long arms around Kyle's waist and pulling him close. They stayed like that for a long while, lips locked and the sounds of soft giggles rang in their ears ever so often. They didn't mind though since most of the people of South Park were used to it by now, even their parents. It took a long while for Kyle's mom to get used to the fact, but since Kyle was older and not afraid of his mother's threats (although her anger was still an issue), he showed her how serious he was about it. After that, she seemed to have no problem. It was a good day for both Stan and Kyle.

Kyle grunted when he felt Stan lick at his lips. His wet tongue seems all too tempting as he opened his mouth and let his lover's tongue dart in. Kyle did the same seconds later and blushed deeper when he heard their breath mingle together. Stan tasted Kyle and Kyle tasted Stan as their tongues ravished each others mouths lovingly. Stan was the one to pull away first, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He was laughing. "You drool a lot..."

Kyle looked away and scratched his cheek. "Y-Yeah well... I don't practice... with anyone besides you..." Stan took Kyle's hand and made him put his index and middle fingers together. "Ya know what?"

Kyle gulped. "W-What?"

The black haired male gently licked at the seam on Kyle's two fingers. "I heard that you can practice Frenching if you use your fingers like this..." He stuck his tongue in between the red head's fingers, obtaining a moan from the other male and continued to do that for a good five seconds before biting at his index finger tip. Now he was just teasing. Kyle yanked his hand away and looked at it. "And you complain about _me_ drooling..."

Stan winked. "You like it. Does it remind you of something?"

"Stan! Holy shit!" Kyle exploded with a fiery red color all of a sudden in his face. "You're being really perverted." He only smiled afterward. It was obvious that both males were kind of screwing around now, but Kyle knew that what Stan was doing was just a playful way of teasing. Alright, so maybe playful isn't the right word. Kyle looked at his clock. It was five minutes until three o'clock. "Jesus Christ, I have to be home in five minutes!" Stan blinked. "You want me to give you a ride home?"

Kyle nodded quickly. "Yeah yeah, just hurry!"

"Pushy..." Stan smiled before grabbing Kyle's hand and pulling him towards the school's parking lot. It was a good thing a ride from school to their houses was only five minutes. The two rushed past the groups of kinds hanging around the cars, causing a few complaints and profanities to fill the air- no one cared really. Stan had recently got his diver's license and a car from his mom and dad on his seventeenth birthday. It was old and beat up, but it ran which was the only thing that mattered. Kyle hopped into the passenger's seat followed by Stan jumping into the driver's seat and sticking the key in the ignition, starting it up. The car rumbled and came to life. "Alright, let's go." Stan said. He put the car in reverse and pulled out of the parking lot, barely missing some middle-school kids running across the street. Stan zoomed down the street, clearly breaking the speed limit. The police weren't around and the street were clear, so it didn't matter much. Kyle and Stan arrived in three minutes. "Here ya are dude." Stan said smiling.

"Thanks. I figured you must have left already."

"Huh?"

"From school, or else I would have asked for a ride sooner."

Stan shrugged. "Well think of it this way," He reached up and cupped Kyle's cheek. "If you have done that, I wouldn't have been able to smooch on you." He pulled Kyle's face to his and kissed his cheek. "You better be going."

Kyle pulled away and nodded. "Mm. Thanks again. I'll call you later." He replied, getting out of the car and shutting the door behind him. "I love you."

Stan chuckled. "I love you too." He pulled away after a moment and Kyle watched him drive off. It always made Kyle a little sad when Stan had to leave. He always wanted to be with him, but he knew that it would have to wait until everything was out of the way and finished. Time wasn't going to pass by quickly, but just standing there outside his house wasn't accomplishing anything. Kyle turned towards his house and pulled his house key out, unlocking the lock and he stepped inside. "I'm home..."

"Oh Kyle, welcome home honey!" His mom exclaimed, popped her head from the kitchen doorway. "I made some brownies if you want some."

Kyle threw his backpack next to the door and waved a hand, dismissing the offer. "Maybe later. I have homework to do."

He heard his mom let out what sounded like a muffled squeal of some sort. "Ohhhh, my Grade A son, I'm so proud of you, doing your homework! If only Ike was like you."

"That's not cool mom." Kyle said frowning. "Comparing Ike it me isn't fair. He's just becoming a teenager, give him time." He really hated it when his mom said things like that. He knew she was just trying to praise him, but saying that about Ike always rubbed Kyle the wrong way. It was bad enough that the kids pushed him around for being the only Canadian in South Park, but he didn't have many friends. "Anyway, Kenny wants me to go to his house tonight. Can I?"

Kyle's mom reappeared in the doorway, carrying out a platter of sandwiches. "Well I guess so, just get some of your homework finished first." She set the platter down on the coffee table. Kyle raised an eyebrow. "These are for the ladies coming over in a bit. It's a book club thing."

"Oh." Kyle shrugged and headed up to his room to call Kenny and start on his homework.

Stan made it home not long after Kyle did. His parents were gone, making him and Shelly the only ones home. Great, all he needed was for his older sister to hit him with more furniture, everything but the kitchen sink. Stan stepped inside and shut the door behind him. Shelly was sitting on the couch watching some kind of horror movie. He didn't care. "Home."

"Shut up turd! I'm watching a movie!" Even after all those years, she wasn't giving that name up. "Go get me a soda!"

"No, you get it yourself you lazy bitch."

"What did you call me?!" Shelly stormed up from the couch and faced Stan. Stan did nothing but smile. "A lazy bitch. What?"

"I'm gonna beat the shit out of you."

"Mm-hm. I have homework to do." Stan said, walking to the stairs and rushing to his room after hearing Shelly chasing after him. He made it to his room and locked the door, snickering loudly when the sounds of fists began beating on the door. "Ah well see, you're too lazy to get a soda, but you'd willingly get up to beat my ass, is that right?"

"Shut your fucking mouth and get out here before I tear your door down!"

"Mmmm.... I don't think I will. See ya." Stan turned to his stereo and turned it on full blast to drown out his sister's profanities. He always got a kick out of that. Around freshman year is when he stopped being afraid of his sister and back talked. It got him a few black eyes and bruises, but he learned over time and was a pro at it by now. Shelly dropped out of high school sophomore year and has been living at home since then. It was really pathetic really, but Stan always laughed about it though. With his stereo blaring some punk rock band music, Stan slumped to his desk and flipped his computer on. "Man, this is going to bite. Whatcha wanna bet that Kyle's gonna be on his computer but not signed in..." He murmured watching his computer load up. Once logged on and set, Stan signed into his IM and waited for his friend list to load. "Let's see... Cartman's on, Craig is on... Kyle isn't. Dammit." He sighed and shrugged. Nothing he could do about it. He checked his e-mail. There wasn't anything important and worth reading, how dull. It was only a little after three and Stan had nothing to do until tomorrow. He guessed he should start on the little bit of homework he got but decided against it. "Well I guess I can role-play a little then find something else productive to do until Kyle's not busy to talk..."

A few hours passed and it was now around five thirty. Kyle had reached his goal of doing half of his homework and was heading to Kenny's house. He still hadn't got any enlightenment about why Kenny invited him over which was a little bothersome (since he'd rather be talking to Stan on the phone right about now). He made it in the freezing weather and tapped on the door quietly. Kenny appeared not long after. He smiled. "Hey."

"Hey. Lemmie in." Kyle said chuckling a bit. "It's cold." Kenny moved out of the way and Kyle stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. It was quiet, something rare around Kenny's home. "Parent's aren't home tonight, I dunno where they are right now."

Kyle looked up at Kenny. "Oh, alright." He watched Kenny move to the couch, grabbing the TV remote and clicking it on. Kyle followed. Maybe it was him ,but his buddy seemed a little uptight or uneasy, probably both if he had to take a guess on it. It probably had something to do with his parents being away or something else family related. Kyle flopped down next to Kenny with a soft thud and looked at him, then at the TV. "So..."

"I guess I should just cut to the chase, shouldn't I?" Kenny asked.

"What?"

The tone of voice that Kenny used confused the hell out of the red head. Was he trying to tell him something? It sure seemed like it. "U-Um... is there something you need to say or what? What's up dude?" Kyle asked. The blond looked over at him and pulled his hood down. It wasn't surprising to see his mouth since Kenny stopped covering his entire face, save for his mouth. Everyone knew that when he did what he just did, it was something serious. Kyle shivered a little. "Sorry for asking Bebe to invite you over for me." Kenny apologized after a moment of silence. Kyle shrugged as a response. "No problem, I understand."

Kenny sighed. "No, I think that you _don't_... understand, Kyle." His voice was getting more and more serious every time his spoke. It suddenly made Kyle move away a little. He wasn't used to seeing him so... so tense. "I'm really confused dude... What are you talking about?"

Kenny lunged towards Kyle, pushing him down onto the sofa and holding his arms at his side in one swift motion. Kyle didn't have time to react before his was staring up into Kenny's bright blue eyes, which looked dark and fiery. He gulped and furrowed his eyebrows together and attempted to hide the utter shock and confusion in his voice as he yelled. "K-Kenny! The hell dude, get off of me!" He started to struggle, but the other male wasn't having any of it and gripped his arms tightly. Kyle yelped. "Stop it." Kenny frowned. "Just shut up and listen for a minute."

Kyle blinked and Kenny sighed. "I know... I know that you're dating Stan and all and that you're really confused about why I invited you over and all, but I can't just sit by and do nothing."

Kyle raised an eyebrow. What was Kenny talking about. He wasn't making any sense. He wasn't clearing up any bit of confusion and making everything sound jumbled up in Kyle's mind. He couldn't take it. "Alright, you said you were going to cut to the chase. What is it-"

Kyle paused and died for a moment. Every fiber, every cell in his body became petrified. It couldn't move when Kenny's lips crashed into his. His body unconsciously kicked into motion, his legs flying about and his hands flailing at his sides. It didn't take long for Kyle himself to start moving about, screaming muffled words and phrases, making Kenny become a little pissed off. He pulled away and strattled the red head's hips keeping his knees in place of his hands, binding Kyle's arms from moving and he covers his mouth. "Now, we can do this the easy way or hard way, which ever you want..." Kenny's face was dark. Kyle choked back a few frightened tears. "Huh?" His voice was muffled by Kenny's cold hands. Now what was the blond starting at? Kyle's mind was restless and thinking every thought possible all in seconds. He barely heard Kenny's reply. "You gotta be shitting me Kyle... Don't tell me you have no fucking clue what I'm talking about..."

Kyle shook his head.

Kenny smirked a little. "Oh I think you do, but your cute little Jew mind isn't letting you know..." He slipped a hand up Kyle's orange jacket. The red head's eyes grew wide and he shrieked. It was muffled and did no good. Kenny tickled Kyle's soft skin with his fingers. "I'm just gonna have to take you by force Kyle, and then you'll come running to me after all this is said and done, no matter what you try to do or what you say."

Kyle shook his head and shut his eyes tightly. This couldn't be happening! Why him? Right now, he was hoping by some miracle someone would come by, anyone! He was even hoping that Cartman would, and that is saying a lot. Kyle groaned and sniffed. _ God someone help me! Stan..._

Stan was done for the night. His homework was mostly done and got too boring to finish, so he was now lying on his bed. He looked a little crestfallen. "Hmm... Why do I feel so uneasy right now...?" He asked out loud, turning to his side. He was thinking about Kyle. Maybe his mom would let him stay the night over at Kyle's. He really wanted to see him. "I'll call..." Stan rose to his feet and walked downstairs to grab the phone in the kitchen. His parents were sitting in there and Stan was surprised he didn't notice them get home. "Oh, there you are Stanley." His mom said.

"Hey, you mind if I stay at Kyle's house tonight?"

"Is it alright with his mother?"

"I was about to call and ask."

"Well then if it is, then it's fine with me."

Stan picked up the phone and dialed Kyle's house number. It beeped a few times before someone picked up. "Hello?"

"Oh, hi Ike. Is Kyle there?"

"Um, I'm not sure. Mom, where's Kyle! ….................. She says he's at Kenny's house."

Stan paused. "...Kenny's? Why is he over there?"

"I dunno. I gotta go."

"...Okay." Stan replied, hanging the phone up and blinking. Confusion seemed to be everywhere that night. He hesitated then picked up the phone to call Kenny's house. He hoped that Kyle was there still. "Hmm..."

The phone rang, making Kenny pull away from Kyle's neck. He frowned and Kyle was practically crying. The blond looked at the phone, wanting to ignore it but decide to reach over and grab it. He looked at Kyle. "You say anything and you're not gonna like what'll be coming to you." He clicked the talk button. "Yeah?"

"Kenny?"

Kyle's heart sprang into his throat. Stan.

Kenny's face paled and he glanced down at the red head. "Oh, hey Stan. What's going on?"

"Nothing much. Kyle there?"

"Kyle? Why would he be here?"

"W-Well Ike said he was over. Can I talk to him?"

Kenny paused. "...I think he's in the bathroom."

Kyle gulped and started crying. Kenny glared as they both heard Stan reply. "Can you go get him please. Just for a minute."

It was silent for a long moment. No one said a word, and the tension was bearing down on all three of them like Gravity just kicked into high gear. Suddenly Kyle screamed. "Stan! Oh Jesus Stan!"

"Kyle?! W-What's going on?"

"Oh, uh nothing... Kyle's just glad to hear you."

"Help Stan, fucking help me!"

"He's calling for help! He's crying! Kenny, what is going on?!" Stan was alarmed by the panic in Kyle's voice.

The blond laughed with a cray tone in his voice. "We're playing a game..."

"STAN!"

"God, fucking shut up!" Kenny threw the phone and it his the wall, breaking into pieces. Stan was standing there frozen. "FUCK!" He darted to the door, not even bothering to get his shoes on. His mom watched him. "Stan?"

"Kyle's in trouble, I have to save him!"

"Stan-!"

He was out the door in a flash, sprinting down the sidewalk as fast as his legs could take him. The snow was freezing on his sock covered feet but that wasn't enough to cool down the boiling flame raging inside of him. If Kyle was really in danger and Kenny was the one causing it, so help Stan he was going to kill Kenny like he's never been killed before. Kenny, on the other hand, wasn't happy with Kyle at all. "I told you that if you said anything... you wouldn't like was was going to happen you to. Somehow in between the time when Kenny threw the phone and Stan just leaving, the blond had managed to bind Kyle's hands together with a rope above his head, painfully. Who knew Kenny had a masochistic streak in him? Then again, after being killed so many times as a child, no one should be surprised. Kenny loomed over Kyle and had the most horrifying look on his face. Kyle's jacket was torn up and hanging on his shoulders, there were red and purple marks all over his neck and shoulders, some which were bleeding and his pants were beginning to be pulled from his body. Kyle screamed again and was quieted with a punch to the jaw. "So then I guess you wanted to do it the hard way after all..."

The front door suddenly disappeared from its hinges and a extremely pissed of Stanley Marsh was standing in the doorway. "Kenny!"

"Shit." The blond said.

"Stan!"

* * *

**Ending Notes: **Fuuuu.... it's finished.... finally. Umm.. yeah... I hope this one is better than the first chapter... Feedback is highly appreciated. Blah, I need to eat dinner now. I didn't find any mistakes, but if there is some, let me know so I can fix them, thank you all very much. _Sweatdrop._


End file.
